


A Christmas Tale

by A_Study_In_Magic



Category: As Time Goes By, James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas Dinner, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Music, Crossover, F/M, Family, James misplaces the gifts, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 11:24:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17079422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Study_In_Magic/pseuds/A_Study_In_Magic
Summary: James and Olivia spend Christmas with Jean and Lionel in the country.





	A Christmas Tale

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a few years ago and ties in with three of my other stories where Evelyn, Olivia and Jean are sisters. The other stories are; _'The Tale of Three Women'_ , _'The Substitute'_ , and _'Christmas Is all Around'_ which can be found on FF.net but can be read as a standalone. However, I never did get the chance to finish it, but thought i would share it as i quite like how the first part turned out.

* * *

Olivia looked up at the Christmas tree that herself and James bought for the holidays. The green branches were adorned with red and gold tinsel and baubles with a silver star on top. It was all James’ idea, she had never really celebrated Christmas, partly due to her job. He had convinced her to get into the holiday spirit, so she did. She just never counted James being away on a mission when they were due to leave to have Christmas with her brother in law's family.  
  
Looking at the clock, she noticed it had just gone past noon. They would already be together, probably getting everything arranged for dinner, while she was still standing here looking at a tree.  
  
Hearing soft footsteps beside her, she turned to see James walk in a few seconds later carrying four medium gift bags with two in each hand.  
  
“Are you ready?” He asked looking over at Olivia seeing her standing there in her black winter coat with her arms crossed over her chest as she gave him an unimpressed look.  
  
“Oh, so you’re finally back from your mission, 007. Tell me how was your time scouring the house for the gifts?”  
  
“Don’t start, Olivia.” He pleaded, feeling ridiculous that he had misplaced them in the first place.  
  
“You’re the one who lost the gifts.”  
  
"I didn’t lose them. I just couldn’t remember where I put them.” He defended.  
  
“And the difference is?” She inquired, waiting expectantly for his answer.  
  
He stared at her trying to think of an answer when he saw her smug smile.  
  
“Look, let’s just go, before we arrive even later than what we already are.”  
  
“You’re avoiding the question, but you’re right. We need to go.” She uncrossed her arms and picked up her bag from the sofa as the two of them left the house and walked towards the car.  
  
“Do you need a hand?” Olivia looked down at James from the top of the stairs after locking the front door, to see him struggling to reach for his car keys.  
  
“I can manage.” He called back, not wanting to see the smile on her face.  
  
She walked down the steps and over towards him, taking two of the bags from his hands.  
  
“You know you could have put them on the ground. I don’t know why you need to complicate matters, James.”  
  
He gave a humph and managed to finally get the car keys and unlock the car. Opening the boot, he placed his two gift bags inside, then took the two from Olivia placing them next to his.  
  
“Thank Christ for that small achievement.” He muttered closing the boot of the car.  
  
“Yes, you have had a tricky morning haven’t you.” She gave him a pat on the arm and walked to the passenger side of the Aston and got in.  
  
James narrowed his eyes and followed after her, getting into the driver's side and started the ignition.  
  
“Do you know where you are going?” Olivia asked looking over at him as they started to drive towards their destination.  
  
“Yes. I memorised the address Jean gave you. It should take us roughly half an hour to get there. Maybe less.”  
  
“Don’t even think about it, James.” She gave him a warning look.  
  
“Fine. Spoil all my fun, it’s not like the roads will be busy.” He muttered.  
  
Olivia looked out the car window to try and hide her smile. “So, tell me, James. Where exactly were the gifts?”  
  
“Thesparebedroom.” He quickly answered.  
  
“I”m sorry I didn’t quite catch that.”  
  
“I said they were in the spare bedroom. In the wardrobe to be precise.”  
  
Olivia bit her lip to stop herself from laughing. “And you didn’t think to check there after you searched our bedroom?”  
  
“No.” He answered looking over at her from the corner of his eye seeing her trying not to laugh.  
  
“That’s right, laugh it up. Next time you can be in charge of the gifts.”  
  
“Oh no, I bought and wrapped them. I’m not being in charge of them as well.”  
  
“You are the more organised one out the both of us.” He argued back.  
  
“I may be more organised, but you are the one who wanted to make sure the gifts were kept safe. You would think they were the bloody Crown Jewels the way you went on.”  
  
“I’m not going to argue with you on something as trivial as gifts.” He pointedly told her. “End of discussion.”  
  
“All right, end of discussion.” She agreed. _‘But only because you know I’ll win.’_ she thought happily to herself.  
  
The next ten minutes passed in silence, and the atmosphere was too quiet for his liking.  
  
“Do you mind if I put the radio on?”  
  
She turned to look at him, “Why are you asking?”  
  
“It was just in case you wanted the peace and quiet.”  
  
She gave him a fond look, “Radio is fine, James.”  
  
He gave her a charming smile and switched on the radio.  
  
Olivia immediately regretted her decision when Shakin’ Stevens _'Merry Christmas Everyone'_ started to fill the car.  
  
James hummed happily along, drumming his fingers on the steering wheel, which caused Olivia to inwardly groan.  
  
She wondered how long they had left to go before they arrived.  
  
“I wonder if they will play Douglas’, version, sorry I mean _‘Billy Mack’s’ version of Christmas Is All Around.”_ James mused aloud with a grin on his face.  
  
“I hope they don’t. Listening to it once was bad enough.”  
  
“I don’t know... it sort of grew on me.”  
  
Olivia narrowed her eyes, “That’s because you only listened to it for the music video that showed off those young women wearing short Santa dresses who were pole dancing along to the song.”  
  
“To be honest, I didn’t really pay them much attention. One because I was too busy laughing at Douglas’ dance moves and two; those women weren’t you.”  He told her sincerely.  
  
Olivia’s face softened at his declaration. He certainly had a way with words, she would give him that.  
  
“That’s nice of you to say James, but if you think I’m dressing in a short Santa dress and pole dancing for you, you can bloody well think again.”  
  
“Damn it, Olivia! Why did you have to go and say that, now that’s all I’m going to be thinking about through this full dinner.”  
  
Olivia gave him a sweet smile, “The pole dancing and Santa dress is out of the question, but I would be more than willing to model that new lingerie you got me later tonight. But only If you behave.”  
  
“You have yourself a deal.” He promised her.  
  
“Good, now…  
  
“I love this song.” He exclaimed cutting her off as he turned up the volume and started to sing along to _'Fairytale of New York'_.  
  
Olivia rolled her eyes, “Give me bloody strength.” she muttered under her breath, at hearing James sing off key.  
  
It took another eight songs and a rendition of All I Want For Christmas Is You before they finally arrived at their destination.  
  
James switched off the ignition as the both of them got out and looked up at the grand country house in front of them.  
  
“Who would have thought Lionel’s dad stayed in a place like this?” James stated before opening the boot and taking out the gift bags.  
  
“Ah, I was wondering when the both you would be arriving.”  
  
Olivia turned to see a tall woman dressed in a black dress, short cropped brown hair that framed what could be described as a  plantagenet face as those blue eyes bore into her own.  
  
“We apologise for the delay, but James misplaced the gifts.” She looked over at James who had just closed the boot.  
  
“Mr. and Mrs. Hardcastle Junior and Senior; Miss Hanson, Miss Edwards, and Mr. Deacon have already arrived and are waiting in the living room.”  
  
“Thank you… um”  
  
“Mrs. Bale.” The woman replied as she turned to where James was standing and picked up the two gift bags that were sitting on the ground.  
  
“I can carry those, Mrs. Bale…”  
  
“I can manage.” She sharply replied as she started to walk back into the house.  
  
James and Olivia looked at each other and followed after her.  
  
“I wonder if she ever smiles.” James mused which earned him a swot on the arm from Olivia.  
  
Upon entering the hallway, Olivia saw Jean standing in front of them, dressed in black trousers, complemented with a cream silk blouse.  
  
“You finally made it then.” The other woman stated with a smile on her face.  
  
“You have James to thank for our lateness, he misplaced the gifts.”  
  
“And I thought we agreed to end that discussion.”  
  
Jean gave a chuckle and walked over to Olivia and pulled her into a hug.  
  
“Merry Christmas,” Jean whispered into her ear.  
  
“You too.”  
  
“Do I get one of those hugs as well, Jean.”  
  
Jean pulled away from Olivia and looked over at him. “That depends if Olivia thinks you deserve one.”  
  
“Go on, put him out of his misery. It was his idea that we come.”  
  
“Then that more than deserves it.” She stated as she moved over to hug James, who placed a kiss to her cheek.  
  
“Merry Christmas Jean.”  
  
“Same to you, James.”  
  
“As much as I am happy you are getting acquainted.” Mrs. Bale stated, “but perhaps it would be a lot warmer in the living room.”  
  
“Quite right, Mrs. Bale.” Jean pulled out of James’ arms and motioned the both of them into the living room.  
  
James and Olivia followed only to be stopped once again by Mrs. Bale.  
  
“Allow me to take your coats.”  
  
“Thank you, Mrs. Bale,” Olivia told her gratefully taking off her coat and handing it to her.  
  
James did the same and waited until she had disappeared before taking Olivia’s hand in hers.  
  
“Have I told you how beautiful you look?” He declared seeing her dressed in a knee-length elegant black dress that rested off her shoulders that was accompanied by the silver diamante necklace around her neck that he had given her for their anniversary.  
  
“You just have, James.” She gave him a loving smile. “Come on, we had best not keep them waiting a moment longer.”

 


End file.
